Drake
Drake is a dragon, and one of the two main protagonists of Dragonheart: A New Beginning. He is the second dragon to appear in the film series, he is also the son of Draco, the dragon protagonist of the original film. Biography Drake when it was an egg, was found by the gentleman of the old order called Bowen in his last year of life when he visited Draco's cave, Bowen gave this egg to Friar Peter who feared the prophecy that when the comet passed two tails, the dragon's heart punished humanity, before this fact, Friar Peter was forced to keep the egg hidden until the comet passed. Drake lived the first sixteen-twenty years of his life underground, hidden away from the rest of the world and cared for by his only friend Friar Peter. It wasn't until then that Drake met Geoff, a stable boy with dreams of becoming a knight. Together, Drake and Geoff help each other to realize their ambitions. Personality Unlike Draco, Drake is still very young and as such his personality mimics that of a child seeing everything for the first time which lands him in trouble a number of times. He is loyal to a fault and sometimes gullible, but he is able to sense evil intentions, leading him to distrust Osric who is later revealed to be an evil dragon trapped in human form. Powers and Abilities Drake has proven to be quite powerful despite being a young and inexperienced dragon. Powers *'Fire Breath:' Like most dragons, Drake has the ability to breathe fire. At first, he had a little trouble since he was too young to breathe fire successfully, and when Master Kwan tried to teach him how to breathe fire it came out of his rear end instead of his mouth. But he mastered this ability when he spewed fire at some warriors who were pursuing Geoff. *'Ice Breath:' Drake has the special ability to breathe ice, which he inherited from his mother. At first he was unsuccessful when he tried to breathe ice - the result being only some thick spit - but he later mastered this ability when he froze Griffin. *'Camouflage:' Drake has a special ability like his father, and is able to blend in with the surrounding rocks. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Despite being a young dragon, Drake strong enough to be able to carry a full-grown cow in the air. But he is weak against full-grown dragons like Griffin. *'Combatant:' Drake has some combat skills, but is unable to fight off fully grown dragons like Griffin. *'Flight:' Drake is shown to be afraid to fly at first, but he was able to save his best friend when he was falling off the cliff with little struggle he finally got his courage to fly high altitudes. *'High-Level Intellect:' Drake's intellect is should be around equal to that of a human, and he knows much since he was raised by monks, who were well-educated people in the Middle Ages. *'Communication:' Drake is able to speak English very well. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Drake was able to fight for a decent period of time as shown in his fight with Griffin, and was able to withstand his attacks. *Enhanced''' Stamina:' At first Drake only able to fly for a short period of time, and claimed to be exhausted after falling into a stack of hay during his first flight. Later on, he seemed to have gotten used to flying, as he wasn't shown to be exhausted those times. Quotes * "You'd better go. You're not supposed to be here." --to Geoff at their first meeting * "The Old Code doesn't say anything about what you've got to wear to become a knight." * "I never got to say goodbye to Friar Peter. He was the only one who knew about dragons." * "Of course we're flying. How do you think we'd get way up here?" --to Geoff when taking his first flight * "Why is that dragon chewing on a cow?" --to Geoff upon seeing a picture in a book * "Geoff, get down!" --to Geoff, shortly before breathing fire at Lord Osric's men * "If it wasn't for Geoff, I would have given you my heart and lost my soul. He's my real brother!" --to Griffin, just before breathing fire at him * "You mean, our heart hurts. But it won't feel this bad forever." --to Geoff, after sharing his heart with him Trivia *Drake is the only dragon in the film series not to have a name in the dragons' language, due to not having another dragon around to name him. *Drake is the second dragon in the film series to have a name beginning with the letters D-R-A. *Due to being voiced by Robbie Benson, Drake's voice is loosely inspired by the Beast from ''Beauty and the Beast. Category:Dragons Category:Film Characters Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes